Doing Things You Don't Want To
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fight'. Percy still wants to adopt, and Oliver? Not so much.


A/N: Sequel to 'The Fight', it's recommended that you read it, but you don't have to.

~~~0~~~

It was a grey rainy morning. Percy loved these sorts of mornings. Nursing a cup of hot chocolate he looked outside, contemplating. Ever since the fight between Oliver and him not much has changed. True they did move forward as a couple, building new bonds, blah blah blah but Percy had expected something bigger to have happened. Preferably talks of adopting or actually adopting a child. But as can be probably deduced by now, nothing of the sort, the only big difference that had resulted because of their fight was that Oliver now runs away from the issue completely.

A "Morning love," and a kiss to the neck had disturbed Percy from his thoughts.

Percy smiled at his boyfriend, "Good morning Ollie."

"How can you be out here? It's freezing."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "It's in the middle of spring."

"It's raining in the middle of spring."

Percy rolled his eyes.

And so the day had begun.

~~~0~~~

"Awww, isn't he cute?"

"How old is he?"

"Three years tomorrow."

"He's so adorable! What's his name?"

Percy was getting more annoyed with every passing minute. As the minister's personal aid he had to sit close to the secretary, who was recently hired after she had given birth and decided to choose this job after three years staying at home.

Percy didn't know how she did this, but every time someone walks by the secretary manages to talk about her baby. It was making Percy unnecessarily jealous and annoyed.

Percy would like to cast a silencing spell on her, or cast some sort of spell to make whoever walked in the door uninterested in babies, but he realized that would be highly unethical and would put him closer to the levels of Fred and George and he swore to himself that he would never even think of going there. No matter how tempting.

~~~0~~~

When Percy got home he slouched in the sofa and shrugged out of his outer robes and undid the top button of his inner shirt. He was about to lie down when he heard.

"Percy I'm hooooome."

~~~0~~~

"Percy, I'm hooome." Oliver yelled into the door. "I'm home early cause the weather is rubbish and the coach didn't want us getting sick so close to quidditch season, even if we have the use of potions and a little thing called, 'magic'.

Oliver turned from locking the door to see Percy making a 'hmm' sound whilst looking very tired.

Oliver crept behind the couch and massaging Percy's shoulders. "You are a very lucky man to have a person like me. I'm massaging your shoulders even though I'm the sportsman." Oliver smiled and was about to kiss Percy on the neck, when Percy had replied so sadly with, "I know."

Oliver frowned. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Shit day at the office?"

Percy looked at Oliver in, 'that' way. "Must you swear? My ears are not a toilet*"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Sorry, sorry, but seriously, what's wrong?" He had almost forgotten about how pedantic his boyfriend was.

"Oliver, sit."

Oliver sat.

"Now, I'm being perfectly serious, so don't change topics or anything like that."

Oliver nodded even though he never did change topics.

"Oliver, where are we going with our relationship?"

Whoa, heavy. This was not what Oliver expected. "Uh, well didn't we just see where this was going to take us?"

"That line only works before you hit the one year mark in a relationship, Oliver. Ollie, you know I love you and all right?"

Oliver nodded feeling just a tad uncomfortable with the conversation.

"And this is no surprise to you, but I want to have a child, adopt a child. I really, really want to Ollie." Percy clasped Oliver's hands between his.

"So that's what it was, whoa, you scared me for a sec Percy; I thought you were talking about breaking up with me." Oliver breathed out a sigh of relief and then addressed the issue. "Percy you know that children were never a part of the life I imagined, besides, I have no clue what to do when it comes to raising them, and I don't like the responsibility of having to raise them. What if he turns out to be a dark wizard, we would be the cause of that, due to bad parenting or something like that. In addition to that we would be tied down to him, or her and it would restrict us to what we can do and think about what it would do to our finances, oh not to mention the teasing he would get from his or her classmates."

Percy didn't reply; he just nodded. That worried Oliver.

~~~0~~~

Percy listened to Oliver; he had very good points, although Percy thought that they wouldn't do a bad job raising him or her, that being tied down together in a family isn't too bad a thing, that they had more than enough money to raise a child and that kids of same sex parents won't break just because they were teased and won't love their parents because they were teased at school.

"Ollie, I think we need a break. I just need to sort out my feelings towards everything and weigh up things." Percy raised his eyes to meet Oliver's. "Don't worry, I won't kick you out of the apartment, I will get a hotel for a little while, until I get everything sorted… but tonight I'll sleep on the couch and I'll pack and move out tomorrow."

~~~0~~~

Oliver was brushing his teeth getting ready for bed. How did it even come to this? Here he was preparing to sleep alone while Percy was on the couch and on a break from their relationship.

Oliver began to contemplate. He knew the 'rules' for a break, if Percy moved out for more than a week, that meant he might as well kiss this relationship goodbye and would move to find a partner that wants to have children with Percy. On the other hand, if Percy chose Oliver that meant Percy would probably forever pine after children and be absolutely miserable every time he saw kids running around, meaning Christmas' at the Weasley's would be hell for the next 15 years or so.

Oliver didn't like both those options.

However there was a third option. They could adopt a kid, raise it and change their lives completely.

Oliver liked his life just the way it is, with Percy, without a worry in the world. A kid would change all that. He had thought about it before, weighed the pros and cons and all that but this time the pros had a secret weapon and that was it guaranteed Percy staying with him (well practically) and Percy happy. Oliver wouldn't be miserably if there was a kid but it would be more of a hassle but he knew he would get used to it, heck maybe even like brats by the end of it.

He knew what to do.

Lie.

Tell Percy tomorrow that he had thought about it and began to love the image of his and Percy's kid, growing up, moving to Hogwarts, graduation day, his or her first job, the kid getting married, grandkids and all that. If it made Percy happy then that was all okay.

~~~0~~~

The next morning Oliver and Percy had sorted everything out. After Percy asking 'are you certain?' 'Absolutely certain?' Oliver found himself a 'dad to be' and beside and excited Percy.

Seeing Percy this ecstatic he knew he couldn't take back what he said; besides he didn't want to and see no reason why. Sometimes as an adult you have to do the things you don't want to.

~~~0~~~

AN: The end? I think not. Look out for the sequel when I am bothered, ''


End file.
